


Motivations

by blessende



Series: Searching for Levi [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Parallel world, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende
Summary: A short on the motivations of 104th squadron. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. Year 2005.





	Motivations

_2005_

 

 

Motivations

 

PeaceCorp Sergeant Dita Ness loved visiting Earth. Though he didn't like to be escorted by Military Policeman D. E. Lawrence on every trip. If there was anything the bandana donning Dita liked more than hitchhiking to Earth, it had to be teaching 'Titan History and Political Affairs' to his class of rookies. And of course,  he always looked forward to scouting recruits for the State. There were very few Titans who were granted the GatePass; Dita was one of them. And unfortunately, so was the xenophobe, misogynist, toad face D. E. Lawrence. But protocol was protocol. Since the State machinery devoured and shat rules for a living, there was not much he could do about these little inconveniences. The dual nature of Titan's army- the existence of PeaceCorps and Military Police-- a curious framework, was to keep each fraction in check, the State regime having built its army well.

How the State shortlisted its PeaceCorp prospects (the ones to be posted on the Earthen side of the gates) was a long, thorough process involving selection, elimination and trials. The supercomputers of Gale hacked into the records of public and private schools on Earth, filtering candidates on the basis of physical attributes, intellectual aptitude, age, family history and personal life.

The Titan State was fastidious about what it looked for.

There were plenty of filters.

1\. No drugs

2\. No psychiatric history

3\. No sense of humor (Because by Maél, who wanted funny ones in the Titan Army?)

4\. A strong sense of order and discipline

5\. Analytical ability (for strategy co-ops)

6\. Fairly athletic (Can't have clumsy gorillas swinging about on maneuvering gear)

7\. No prevalent medical conditions (there were of course exceptions for minor allergies. If the State felt particularly benevolent, they might even provide a permanent cure to the candidate.)

And so here they were. Dita Ness and D. E. Lawrence. Dressed in what the veterans assumed would be in vogue with Earth's haute couture. This time, the network had brought the two scouts to a place called Sylvan County. Gale's arduous processing had thrown up two profiles from this location. If luck was their way, they might be able to convert both of them. _Might_  being the keyword there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They met the first candidate in a mall. She was sitting on the ledge of a water fountain, and she was smoking a cigarette. Fifteen, blonde and boredom painted on her face. The cigarette was from her second pack of the day. From the look on D. E. Lawrence's face, he did not like this candidate on sight. One, she was a girl, the female of the species. Two, she was reserved, impolite when spoken to, and her ripped jeans and sequin top were not really signs of a stalwart soldier in the making.

Dita gave the young girl a warm smile.

'Annie? Is that your name?' he asked the blonde.

The girl broke into a smile and ignored his question.

'Hey mister. You do realise that ponchos are not in style anymore.'

'Uh, thanks. You are Annie Leonhart?' asked the man again.

'Depends on who's asking,' the girl observed flatly.

Dita nodded uneasily. A capricious one, he made a note.

'My name is Dita Ness,' the man in the bandana introduced himself and gestured to the man beside him. 'And this is Lawrence. We are scouts.'

There was a momentary flash of puzzlement on the teenager's face. It dissolved when she took a long draw of her cig, inhaling the nicotine.

'Scouts? For like what? A girl band? You seriously think I want to get scouted by poncho wearing pedophiles?'

Dita admired her brutal honesty. (He also made a note to never wear the disguise again.)

'No, Ms. Leonhart. We are not talent scouts. We are from a place far away. It's called Titan. Would you like to listen to our proposition?'

The girl's cool blue eyes moved between the two men, gauging them as she blew smoke rings.

'Go on,' she said.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second prospect was apparently a military brat himself. A fifteen year old boy whose father had served the country. The father died not too long ago, killed in action in the war against terrorism in Afghanistan. Contrary to expectations, the ashbrown boy did not really hate or love his dad for the self-sacrifice. Nor did he want to emulate his old man.

' _Wait_ ,' said Jean. 'Let me get this straight. You're telling me you guys are from another planet and need my help in keeping some friggin' gateways free of trespassers?'

Dita nodded, cringing at this succinct paraphrasing.

'Yes, that's the intention. As you eloquently put it.'

Jean's lips quirked up.

'What's in it for me?'

Dita scratched his chin.

'A chance... to be a hero of your world?' he offered. 'To protect your beloved planet?'

The boy gave them a scoff.

'That's not good enough. What's in it for _me_?'

'Plenty. You'll come to understand if we take you to Titan. All you have to do is spend some time getting trained on our side.'

Jean Kirstein gave the two an odd, ruminative look.

'Do you have a Jacuzzi?'

Dita exchanged a wary glance with his companion.

'…I believe we do have all amenities in Stonehess.'

Jean smirked.

'Okay, I'm in.'

Too easy, Dita thought. _Much too easy._

 

* * *

 

 

Dita Ness and Lawrence had returned to their own world, to the saturnine world of Titan and to Dita's office in the Training Corps quarters. The man with the bandana was looking at the projection screen. It displayed the profile of the two new recruits. He scratched his stubble thoughtfully, going over his decision. 

'I think they will be a great addition to the 104th squadron. Though, it's a disappointing that Kirstein opted to go to the capital.'

Lawrence kept to his corner, his gloom-inspiring aura permeating through the room. His hands were clasped behind his back, his features smooth and expressionless.

Dita closed the projection. 'They have unusual personalities. The two of them.'

'We don't want people with personalities, Ness. We want people who can follow our orders to the letter, let me remind you. Lesser the individuality, the easier to control the little beasts.'

Dita would have liked to issue a rebuke there.

But, there was a knock on the door, and the PeaceCorp sergeant was surprised to see Lieutenant Rivaille Levi saunter in, pulling in a struggling boy behind him. Levi held on to the collar of the boy's jacket, as if the teenager would escape if he didn't keep an active hold on the kid. The boy was taller than Levi, dressed in capri pants and a shirt that said 'Danger AC/DC High Voltage'... which seemed like an apt description for someone of his wild temperament.

Levi addressed the sergeant briskly.

'Dita, say your prayers to your lucky stars. I've got a recruit for you. Erwin's orders. Think of him as a contingent trainee. Kid's even got Zachlay's approval,' he said, his attention passing briefly to Lawrence. There was no love lost between the two men, but Levi maintained decorum and did not remark on the other's presence.

'Really? What's his name?' Dita asked the Lieutenant while looking at the teenager in wonder.

Levi turned to the boy, and there was the hint of an amused smile on his lips.

'Brat. That's your name. Correct?' Levi asked the boy who only growled back.

'I have a name, you jerk. It's Eren Jaeg-'

'Yeah, yeah, save it for someone who cares,' Levi cut in snippishly.

The Lieutenant turned to Dita and shrugged.

'He's my ward,' he confided. 'I trust you'll teach him the ropes about our world. Believe me... You have your work cut out, Dita. Don't underestimate the imbecile. He still thinks Titan is a country.'

'Not anymore!' the boy beside him bleated indignantly.

Levi glared at the rookie, effectively silencing the boy and finally released him. Giving the sergeant a curt nod, he turned and walked out the door, leaving the boy in Dita's custody.

The man with the bandana turned to the teenager, surprise lining his features.

'Wow,' he said in amazement. 'You're an Earthborn? Why did you want to join the PeaceCorps, son?'

The fifteen year old pressed the bridge of his nose. His startling blue green eyes roamed the floor, searching for reasons. He finally jabbed a thumb at the door behind him.

'Because I want to be a hero... just like that guy,' he confessed.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
